that time of the month
by McMuffin
Summary: An Addex story which spans from season two to season 3, progressive friendship to relationship, all scenes centred around one, slightly random idea, which is evident from the title... ADDISON'S PERIOD. haha. Complete, but maybe with an epilogue one day...
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm crazy busy at the moment, but I've found the time to type up a fic I wrote whilst I was in the car for 9 hours. It was supposed to be a short fic, but my creative streak was rolling... so it's 4 chapters long, and since it's already typed up, updates will come quickly! Enjoy! :D**

-x-**  
**

Addison and Alex were in the middle of a long surgery; it had already been about six hours so far, when Addison announced she was going to the bathroom. She was at a point of the procedure where it was safe for her to take a break. Alex couldn't resist the chance to piss her off.

"Can't hold your piss Dr. Montgomery?" He said softly, still with his sarcastic undertones and his eyebrows raised above his mask.

She turned to him, he was standing next to her, and replied, "As a matter of fact I need to change my tampon." She paused, as he seemed shocked by her retort. "Hold these while I'm gone." She handed him the clamp and suction, and walked out.

Later when she returned he smirked.

"So that's why you were extra bitchy the other day."

"I'm always bitchy, Dr. Karev."

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock. But you were extra bitchy. I always thought it was because you and Shepherd were having crap sex. But now I know it was PMS."

She glared at him. "Do you want to leave?"

"Nope." He replied brightly.

"Then shut up and be an intern."

He chuckled internally, having once again managed to piss off the She-Shepherd. He knew of course that his actions would get him yelled at, but it was so worth it. She was the She-Shepherd, or as he and the other guys called her, McHot, and there's nothing hotter than seeing McHot pissed off… except of course seeing her naked, but that wasn't likely to happen.

-x-

Alex tore down the hall to find Addison leaning against the wall of the NICU, she had a bottle of water in her hand and he saw her pop an aspirin in her mouth before leaning her forehead against the glass. He walked up behind her and whispered.

"You're probably ovulating, you know?"

She clenched her jaw and he noticed her tense up before turning around.

"Dr. Karev, go check on the Hadley baby." She told him curtly.

"You need time to rest from your cramps?" He smirked.

"Go!" She glared at him, her hand on her hip, the right one pointing towards the NICU. "And do not page me or anyone for help. You're on your own for the next few hours. I'm going to do a surgery." She turned to leave, "Oh and, that baby's stats drop below normal and you're in for it."

He stood there as she barked orders at him, and then walked into the NICU cursing his mouth for that last retort.

-x-

"Dr. Karev I told you not to page me!" Addison strode into the NICU.

"Her pressure's at 130 and rising, her BP's at 30… I can't fix it, I've pushed epi and admenothene, I've done DVS with no effect… I have no idea, she's going to go into V-fib soon…"

Addison noticed Alex's flustered and freaked out demeanour and remember he had a tendency to doubt his own abilities when there wasn't anyone else around, especially since he'd failed his boards.

"Alright, we're still got time. What would you do next?"

"I don't know! There's no other meds, epi and admeno are the only ones that won't react with the antibiotics."

"Procedures?"

"DVS didn't work… too small for lavage…" He kept glancing up at the monitors.

"Karev, think, you've got all the time in the world, what would you do?" She put her hands on his shoulders, looking him directly in the eye.

"We could try a combination of Atrophene and Salazopyrin, then switch the drip to Ampicillin to combat the hypertension." He suggested.

She watched him now visibly calmer as he gave the baby the meds. Soon after, the meds took effect and the baby's stats returned to a safe level. Addison told Alex he did a good job as they walked out of the room, she was heading for the bathroom and when they got there he smirked.

"You going to see if you can see your egg when you piss?" It was the lamest remark ever, but it did the trick.

"Next time I'm ignoring your page." She told him dryly and pushed open the bathroom door.

-x-

Alex was walking down the hall towards the Chief's office when he saw Derek and the visiting Dr. Sloan walking towards Addison. All three of them were suddenly in slow motion. Derek sighed and walked the other way, as did Addison, leaving Mark in the middle and Mark followed Addison. Mark reached a pissed off Addison, but before he could speak, Alex called out.

"Dr. Montgomery!" He jogged over to her, "We need you in NICU to see if the patient does have… ovarian torsion."

Addison frowned in confusion and glanced at Mark before walking away with Alex, "What's going on Dr. Karev?"

"You looked pissed so I gave you an excuse to leave." He said.

"I… oh… thanks." She smiled a little, "So there is no emergency?"

"No."

"Okay good. Well I need…" She groaned randomly and he smirked.

"A tampon?"

"Yes." She admitted.

To her surprise he pulled one from his pocket.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed, taking it.

"Well I knew today was the first day of your period, and I know the slightest thing will piss you off, and then when I saw Dr. Sloan show up, I knew you'd be distracted and so I got you a tampon and saved you from Sloan all so you wouldn't get pissed off at me for being the slightest bit rude or whatever."

She blinked, "Well… thanks. Even if you only did it to save yourself… excuse me."

She hurried off to the bathroom with him smirking like an idiot.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

**So... update! :P**

The day after prom was a bad day for Addison, for many reasons. One being that she had bad menstrual cramps, which Alex thought were the only reason of her bitchy and depressed mood. Also the fact that she'd found another woman's panties in the pocket of her husband's tux. Oh and being forced to work by the Chief, as he knew Addison could be a 'strong and independent woman'. She and Alex had just finished a surgery and were in the intern's locker room alone and she was explaining part of the procedure to him when suddenly the door opened to have a man in a containment suit open the door.

"You the two docs who operated on the pregnant lady, Mrs Silverman?"

"Yes." Addison confirmed.

"She and her husband have been exposed to the plague, you're being quaranteened as of now."

"What?" Addison exclaimed as he door shut and she raced to it, to see a lock being places over it, as well as quarantine tape.

She sighed. "Great. We're trapped in here for God knows how long."

"I'm going to shower, these scrubs smell." Alex had gotten splattered with placenta fluid during the operation. He grabbed his non-work clothes from his locker and a towel from the pile and headed into the shower.

About ten minutes later, Addison, really needing to pee, walked into the bathroom to see Alex standing there completely naked. Shocked, she turned around.

"Oh my God I am so sorry. I forgot that the intern's toilets are in the same… sorry." She walked out with the image of a naked Alex imprinted in her brain, and with her stomach fluttering… and not just from her cramps.

He stood there shocked, he could admit he had a thing for her, but now that she'd seen him naked, well, it was different.

A few minutes later he emerged fully clothed, she avoided his gaze as she walked past him to use the bathroom. When she emerged and sat down opposite him, they sat in awkward silence until she spoke.

"Can we just… forget that happened?" _And go back to being teacher and student? _She added in her mind.

He nodded, though he didn't plan to forget.

"So you hungry?" He asked a little while later.

"Famished."

He stood up and began to rummage through the lockers to find food for them.

-x-

Addison flicked aimlessly through apartment listings in the newspaper, she didn't have time to get a new realtor, and money wasn't an issue, the problem was finding a decent apartment with a good view. So far there were two possibilities. Alex walked into the cafeteria with his lunch, and chose to sit next to Addison, rather than his friends, to their amazement.

"So what's up Montgomery?" He asked.

"Looking for apartments." She grumbled.

"Any luck?"

"No." She sent him a glare for his dumb question.

"So I know of this great place overlooking the bay… it's a bit pricey though."

"Price isn't an issue." She replied.

"It is for me."

Her eyes shot up, "You're looking?"

"Yes. My current place is a hell hole."

"So where is this bay overlooking place?"

"You know what's a good idea? Roommates." He told her instead.

"You and me? No way."

"Dude come on."

"No. No." She stood up from the table.

"Why not Monty? We're friends right?"

"Not if you keep calling me that." She replied stiffly.

"So whaddaya say?"

She gathered up her newspaper, "No I am not… room mating with you."

"Aha! Hesitation! You're so going to say yes." He grinned up at her victoriously.

"Am not." She replied.

"So are."

She rolled her eyes and looked at him for a second, then walked off.

"See you in the NICU, Monty!" He shouted after her, causing heads to turn in his direction. He knew she was on the third day of her cycle, and she always caved into things on the third day. He also knew that when she did cave, being roommates with her would be awesome.

-x-

Addison returned home and kicked off her shoes, dropped her handbag on the bench and shrugged her gold Burberry jacket on the floor before padding her way to the end of the hall where she found Alex sitting with a beer on their couch and a surgical tape playing on their giant plasma. She groaned and slunk onto the couch next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked, turning to look at her concerned.

"I just had a four hour surgery with no chance of getting an aspirin."

"Dude that sucks." He said, slipping his left hand down her shoulder to her side, and not long after she moved to rest her head in his lap, causing him to hold his breath for a second.

"It does." She moaned in annoyance and looked at the TV, "Is that…"

"Your first solo surgery? Yeah." He nodded, "By the way Shepherd and Sloan seem like tossers in the first part of the video."

She laughed, "Good to know."

He glanced back at the screen, "Holy crap Monty, why didn't you go into Cardio? You were like… better than Burke!"

"Thanks." She said softly, rolling onto her back and her head moved around in his lap. He had to take a long swig from his beer to try not to think about it.

"So I heard this rumour about me today…" Addison said softly, curling her legs up to combat her cramps, "About my trust fund…"

"So you do have a trust fund? I just blew off that rumour." He said.

"How long has it been going around?" She asked in shock.

He shrugged. "Ever since Shepherd told Meredith how you split your property and stuff for the divorce." He said gently, knowing that she hated rumours about herself and she also hated discussing her divorce.

"Oh…"

"So you do have a trust fund?" He asked.

She hesitated, "Y-yeah…"

"Okay now you've got me curious." He laughed, "How much is it? Promise I won't tell." He said, running his right hand through her hair.

She looped her fingers through his as they rested on her side, playing with his fingers absentmindedly, "Twenty-five million."

"Holy shit, Monty, you're loaded!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah…" She replied dully.

"You don't sound so happy."

She sighed. "I… sometimes I hate being rich because I have always been judged by it…" She trailed off and retracted her hand from his as she got a set of bad cramps. He saw her wincing and decided to help.

"Here… I'll get you a hot water bottle." He said, shuffling to the side and she sat up a little so he could stand up. He placed a pillow under her head and walked out of the room.

He returned later with a hot water bottle for her and she smiled at him as he handed it to her.

"Thanks Al." She said, "The aspirin I took after the surgery hasn't really worked."

"Another reason I am so glad I'm a guy." He chuckled.

"You just couldn't resist could you?" She muttered dryly.

"Nope." He laughed. "I'm in the mood for a run, so I'll be out for a while."

"Ass." She joked.

The two of them would run together, and he knew she would want to come but with her cramps she couldn't. His real reason wasn't to annoy her, but rather that if he saw her lying there in pain but still looking adorable as ever then he would want to scoop her up and kiss her. He also knew that she didn't want him back, so for that reason he needed to get out of there for a while.

**So... their relationship is progressing. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry I didn't update earlier, I wasn't able to log in for a few days, then my internet's been haywire for the past 3 days. :S But here's the 3rd chapter for you, and the one after this is the last. Enjoy! :D**

Addison was having a terrible, crappy day. Not only did she have PMS, but also Meredith grey was in emergency after Derek had pulled her from the bay. Addison's head felt like it was about to explode from everything, the ferry crash, the crazy hospital, the critical Jane Doe patient, Derek being so upset and heartbroken, having to play Chief for the day, trying desperately to save Meredith so that she didn't have to see Derek like this, realizing Derek never loved her like he loves Meredith, realizing she was in love with Alex, and last but not least, being completely and utterly confused by Alex's saying that he would notice if she went missing.

Finally they got Meredith stable and she was able to inform all the freaked out interns that Meredith was okay. Alex hugged her. She thought he was hugging her in thanks for helping save his friend, but actually in his mind he was wondering what he would do if Addison was ever in Meredith's position. After that she was able to go and see the rest of her patients and then she went to check on the OR board and she was rearranging it when Alex walked past her.

"How's it going, Chief?" He asked with a grin.

"Good. Where are you going?" She asked.

"To take more snaps of dead dudes." She laughed and went back to writing on the board, ignoring the erratic thud in her chest.

Later she walked down the hall towards the ER when she saw Alex flirting with a nurse. She pretended like she wasn't hurt and feeling like an idiot for thinking that Alex could like or love her back after what he'd said to her before.

Alex was only flirting with the nurse so he could see if he got a reaction from Addison. She'd asked him if anyone would notice if she went missing, and he'd felt like an idiot. Obviously she didn't think he was that great a friend and when he'd practically spilled his guts to her with that confession, she'd looked at him like… he didn't know. He thought from that look that she might love him back, but when he got no reaction from her when she saw his flirting, he realized she didn't.

Later, as Addison stood leaning against the nurses' station watching Derek and Meredith and feeling incredibly lonely, Mark walked up to her and stood next to her for a few minutes before she spoke.

"He never felt that way about me."

"I did." Mark replied.

The next thing she knew she was challenging him to a sixty days bet.

-x-

Addison was walking down the stairs to leave the hospital when Mark came up to her,

"Addison." He said.

"Hey." She smiled a little.

"Addison." He replied gravely and her face fell at his tone, "Addie… I can't do this…"

"What are you…" Her voice was soft and high-pitched.

"I can't do this bet with you." He looked at the floor.

"Is there someone else?"

"Not for me… but for you. I know you love someone else… and I know I _can_ make it sixty days for you… but not like… not if your heart isn't in it. I'm letting you go."

She stared at him with a soft expression on her face, "Ma…rk." She didn't know what to say. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Addie." He laughed, "I'm off to Joe's."

"Have fun." She said, laughing softly and walking with him down the stairs.

She walked into the lobby where she found Alex sitting in one of the lobby chairs, a stack of books and flashcards and study stuff on his lap.

"Hey… what're you doing here?" She asked softly.

He shrugged, "Dunno."

"You want to go home?" She asked, sensing something was up in his mood, just like in hers, though she seemed better at hiding hers.

"Yang got Callie's cards." He eventually said.

Addison laughed and sat down next to him, picking up some of his books. "You realise I am much more useful than a pile of cards, right?"

"You'll help me study?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "No shit Sherlock."

"Hey Monty you got that expression from me." He grinned as he stood up.

"See how you're affecting me?" She grinned, "Oh by the way, I have more things to add to the grocery list." She got an evil glint in her eye.

"Addison…" He said in a low voice, "What is it?"

"Tampons."

"Oh hell no! Dude I am not-"

"I bought condoms for you. And it's your turn."

He groaned, "Fine."

She did a cute little skip as they walked out, both pretending they were fine, and it worked. Both felt they were the only one who was secretly pining for the other. Addison was wishing he would love her back, and he was wishing she loved him back _and _that she didn't have her stupid thing with Mark.

**As my friend said: He buys her tampons... awwwwwwwwwww x10000000000****000000000****0000****000****000000000****000000000****000000000****000000000****000000000000****0****000****0000000****000000000**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry it's taken so long! I've been/still am sick and it's an effort to even sit here and update... this is the last chapter, though, with enough persuasion I could get a couple more written... if I have time. Anyway, enjoy! :D**

Alex was in his intern exam just sitting there. It was only ten minutes in and he was freaking out. He'd failed his boards and he could fail these and have to repeat. He tried to remember what Addison had told him so as not to freak out, but every time he thought of her he remembered the weird mood she had been in all week and he started to wonder why. He loved her so much that he wanted her to be happy and he wanted to help her be happy. As he was thinking he realised that she probably wouldn't be too happy if he failed, and with that he took a deep breath and began.

After the exam he walked out feeling optimistic about his results when Addison came walking towards him.

"Al, hey. How'd you go?" She asked.

"Great, at least I think so. Couldn't have done it without you."

She smiled hesitantly, "That's great. I've um, got to do some stuff, I'll see you at home?"

"Yeah okay." He said, wondering what her mood was all about, he had no clue.

When he got home to their apartment he found Addison flicking channel on the TV aimlessly, and he jumped down beside her.

"What's up with you?" He asked casually, but his interest was anything but casual.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She stared at the screen.

"You've been giving me that bullshit response all week Addie, what's up?"

"Yeah… I didn't want to get your focus away from the exam."

"Well it did anyway, damnit what's wrong?" He asked when he saw her lower lip quivering.

"Mark broke off the bet…" She said softly, a few tear spilling from her eyes.

"Oh Addie…" He said, "Why did you ever start up that stupid thing anyway?" He had his arms on her shoulders gently and she turned away at his question.

"Monty?" He tried to lighten the mood.

She turned back to him and took a deep breath, "Because… because I'd have Mark if I couldn't have…" She trailed off, tears glistening.

"Derek?" He finished, but he was hoping that she would say

"You." He blinked in shock as she looked up at him, holding her breath. After finding himself again, a smile formed across his features.

"Oh my God you have no idea how hard I was hoping you would say that." He said, his hands dropping to her elbows.

"Alex…" She had a smile forming on her lips.

"I love you Addison, I'm in love with you… and I really hope that-"

"I love you so much Alex!" She grinned.

His smile turned goofy and he moved to cup her face, kissing her tenderly and sweetly for a few seconds before pulling back and opening his eyes and staring straight into hers. She moved closer and kissed him again, for longer this time, and for the next few minutes they kissed heatedly until she pulled back softly. She was pressed into the cushions as he supported himself over her, staring down at her.

Her gaze flickered along his face and she felt his hands send tingles down her side as they ran down to play with the hem of her shirt.

"I um… I've got my period." She said softly.

"Oh… well…" He glanced down her body as he leaned back to give her a little more space, "That's alright… unless you don't…"

She shook her head, biting her lip, "At least, not for our first time." Her hands were playing with the collar of his shirt.

"It's okay, I'm happy just being with you."

She smiled at him with a smile he had never seen before, but one she had used many times without him seeing. It was a smile of pure happiness. He kissed her once more, then in a skilled manoeuvre, he flipped her over so she was lying on top of him as he lay on the couch.

"We're idiots." She commented lightly as she relaxed on top of him.

"How so?" He trailed his hand through her hair.

"We've both loved each other for so long and not known it." Her eyes twinkled happily.

"I can't believe you couldn't tell, so many times I could swear you knew."

"Nope, never." She laughed.

"Ad, I kept track of your cycle!" He exclaimed, looking embarrassed.

"Okay so maybe I am a bigger idiot that you… but you forgot I had my period today." She smirked.

"Well excuse me for having a major exam." He laughed, sounding more like her than himself when he said that. She giggled softly and laid her head on his chest.

"So… I'm going to take a shower," She said a minute later.

"Can I join you?"

"Nope. It's your turn to cook dinner, by the way…"

"Can I watch you undress? You've seen me naked before, can I at least see you?" He smirked.

"Umm…" She shook her head and kissed him lightly, "You know I think that was the first time I realized I liked you?"

His smirk grew, "Was the image of me naked in your head for the next week or so?"

"Yes." She replied truthfully, "It still is."

"And yet I don't get to see you naked…"

"Good things come to those who wait." She pecked his lips softly and then stood up, "I love you." She told him, wanting to shout it from the rooftops.

"I love you too… now go, shower… without me." He grumbled.

She laughed at his grumbling and went to shower.

-x-

_Four days later…_

Addison sighed breathlessly and rolled off of Alex, who too was catching his breath. She now had a sore throat, and the only word that could leave her mouth was an explicative.

"So maybe… amazing things do come to those who wait." He smirked, her hand trailing lightly over his chiselled muscular chest as he panted softly.

She smiled at him, "Well if you wait another minute you may get something more than amazing…"

"I've already got something perfect… but I'm always up for more."

He grinned and rolled onto his side to kiss her softly, "I am so glad it's another four weeks until your next period."

**The end! (or maybe not, it's up to you...)**


End file.
